


Payback

by donutloverxo



Series: The donuts series [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve is pushy, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Steve pays you back for ruining your donuts by asking you out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The donuts series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867699
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Payback

Steve watched you walk away with that utterly defeated look on your face. He couldn’t help but feel that the little pout you made when you asked for directions to the elevator was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

He walked you to the elevator. “To the ground floor please Jarvis.” He instructed the AI as he escorted you. 

“Who’re you talking to?” You asked looking at him as of he’s crazy. You were the only one there.

“Of course captain.” A deep voice replied. 

“Oh my god!” You jumped. Your fingers digging into the boxes in your hands. “What the fuck was that?!” You looked around to make sure _you're_ not crazy. 

“He’s like a uh... Artificial intelligence or AI” Steve replied scratching his neck. “I really am sorry...” He couldn’t finish his thought as the automatic doors closed. All too soon. 

He sighed. Sad that he wouldn’t get to see you again. And how he managed to piss you off. He hasn’t been treated like that for a long time. Maybe all the flirting and lingering stares from women, and men as well, were getting to his head. It’s probably good that he’s back on earth. 

He made his way to the conference room. Thinking of ways he could help you and fix his fuck up. 

“No you said you placed the order. Where are they?” He heard Tony whine. 

“I’ll call them.” Pepper shook her head whipping up her phone. “Don’t you think you have more pressing matters to deal with?” She chided referring to their meeting with the army. 

“Donuts first. Work later.” He replied as simply as he could to get the point across. 

“Jesus.” She rolled her eyes at him. 

“I’m afraid there won’t be any donuts.” Steve intervened his hands deep in his pockets. Trying to put on his captain voice “I ran into the delivery... woman” He cleared his throat “She dropped all the deserts. It’s my fault.” He stated hoping that would be the end of it. 

“What is going on with you today?” Tony whined again like the man-child that he is “What are you cursed or something?” He bit. 

“Alright calm down. I can just order something from the cafeteria.” Pepper put a hand on his shoulder to get him to step back. 

“No way. They have vegan and gluten free things which by the way, taste like sandpaper” Tony cringed. 

Steve tuned him out after that. Not really interested in listening to another one of his rants. He couldn’t even focus on the meeting. Which really didn’t seem as essential as Tony made it out to be. He absentmindedly drew the logo he saw on the boxes you held on a napkin. 

After the meeting he went up to Pepper to ask for your bakery’s contact. Making up an excuse saying that he has a sweet tooth for cakes. 

He was able to find the address by doing a quick google search. Amazed and terrified at just how helpful the internet was. What if someone could find his whereabouts on it. He had been warned more than once that he shouldn’t ‘google himself’. Which, for the longest time, he thought was some sort of sexual innuendo.

He walked to your shop the next evening after a tiring and long day of paper work and meetings. Hoping that maybe seeing you would make all that go away. Debating on whether or not he should be going in the first place. Was it too creepy. Would he only push you away even more than he already has. What reason did he really have to meet you. 

He finally reached his destination. Looking at the shop adorned with pretty flowers on the outside. It looked expensive. He could see why Tony would like this place. 

The bell chimed as he entered the shop. He stood at the cash counter as a woman approached him, welcoming him. 

“What would you like?” She asked. 

“Uh... I’m actually looking for someone. “ He said nervously. 

“Oh” she breathed out “I can serve you just as good as anyone else” She chuckled.

“It’s not that.” He smiled reading her name tag “... Linda. I’m just looking for a girl or lady or a uh woman.” He cringed at himself. “She made the delivery at the Avengers tower yesterday.” 

To which Linda finally told him your name. And he repeated it. Loving the way it rolled of off his tongue. 

“Wait a minute you’re from the Avengers tower? Have I seen you before?” She asked putting her hands on her hip. “Holy shit you’re Captain America!” She yelled. Her scream piercing Steve’s ears. “Can I get a picture with you real quick?” She asked eagerly. 

Steve could only say yes and give an awkwardly comply when she asked him to his arm around her. 

“Can I see her?” He asked as she scrolled through the selfies they took to see if she got ‘the one’.

“Oh uh...” She trailed off staring at the screen of her phone. “She works here part time. She’s a student so she’s only here in the afternoon. You just missed her.” She gave him a small shrug. “You can come see her tomorrow if you like.” She offered. “By the way. You don’t mind if I put these on Instagram do you?” 

He half heartedly agreed. Not really paying attention. All he heard was that he’d get to see you tomorrow. 

He bought a couple of pastries after getting over the shock of just how much they cost. Although Linda offered to give them away for free. He felt wrong leaving there empty handed or leaving with free things. He wasn’t too disappointed on not getting to see you. He was glad he would have more time to rehearse what he would say to you. 

🍩🍩🍩

_You took the bus back to the shop. Dumping your ruined desserts in the trash. You couldn’t bear to look at them anymore. In all your haste you didn’t get to taste a single one. Linda did have one macaroon but she would die before she said one nice thing to you. You had no idea how they tasted._

_You prepared for the worst and hoped for the best when you got back. Telling her everything that happened._

_“A blonde himbo bumped into me” You couldn’t help but cry as you recalled all the time and energy you wasted slaving over those treats._

_“What do you mean someone bumped into you? Didn’t you look where you were going?” She screamed pulling the roots of her long grey hair. Probably losing her mind._

_“It was sort of hard to do with two huge boxes in my hand.” You deadpanned._

_“Oh you really don’t want to be sassing me right now missy.” She scolded “You lost a celebrity account!” She yelled again. “You’re fired.”_

_You gasped. “Wh – over one small mistake?”_

_“Oh this wasn’t small! Think of the publicity I would’ve got!”_

_“Oh Linda! No one cares if the Avengers eat here like once in a lifetime.”_

_“Yes they do! That shwarma joint has become a tourist attraction after they ate their just that one time.” She yelled holding up a finger “I’m sorry I just don’t see any way around it."_

_“Yeah well good luck finding a bookkeeper who can make sense of the weirdass way you keep your records” you ranted collecting your things in a cardboard box and leaving._

You coped by drawing stick figures of both Linda and the blonde man and crossing their eyes out. If you were any good at stitching you would be able to make voodoo dolls out of them to perform some sort of dark magic to get your revenge. 

You thought of looking for another job. You’d need it if you intended on paying rent. You doubted you’d find one that paid as much and had such flexible hours to accommodate your classes.   
But then Linda to called you and apologized. Practically begged for you to come back. You knew something was fishy. Even if she realized she was in the wrong you doubted she’d ever admit it. 

Not really having any other choice you went in for work at your usual time. Linda smiled at you and asked how your day was. Before apologising again. 

What the fuck? She was being creepily and uncharacteristically nice. How would your dark magic work when you never even went through with it. You wondered if you were so powerful that you could make it work just by thinking about it as you were working on the weeks balance sheet. You heard Linda calling for you. 

You went out expecting her to ask for help with the cash register. 

You absolutely did not prepare for the blonde man who almost ruined you forever.   
You frowned upon seeing his stupid gorgeous face. 

“Captain Rogers is here to see you.” Linda looked at him dreamily. “I’ll give you two a minute.” She excused herself. But you were sure she was lingering close enough to eavesdrop.   
“What are you doing here?” You spat pressing your lips into a thin line. 

Steve shifted from one foot to another. Looking at your face over the glass display of pretty desserts. But really they paled in comparison to you. He tried his best not to stare for too long.   
He had made sure to wear the t-shirt which the ladies at the gym had liked _a lot._ Hoping to impress you with his large frame. Maybe it was a dirty trick but he had to get your attention some way. 

“I was hoping to pay you back.” He gave you a warm smile. Which unfortunately, you did not return. 

“You can’t pay me. I made them myself. It was actually the first real batch I ever baked.” You stated and held back your tears. Still raw over the loss. “They were priceless.” You sniffled not being able to look into his baby blues anymore. Somehow the longer you looked at him the prettier he got.

“I wasn’t really going to pay in cash. I was hoping.” He knocked lightly on the counter between you in an attempt to physically let out his anxiety. “That I could take you out. For dinner.” He looked at you again. Hoping and praying that you’d say yes. 

“Tell me something” You leaned your elbows on the counter “Did the gorilla dna mess with your brain as well?” You whispered harshly to seem more intimidating. As intimidating as you could to a man almost a foot taller than you. 

“What? Gorilla?” He tilted his head. Wishing he could pull up his phone to search it was some sort of modern slang. From the tone of your voice you didn’t really seem too amused. 

“Isn’t that what they injected you with? And make you all.... _big_ ” you rasped the last word out and hummed when your sight caught his huge buldging bicep. His prominent blue veins, the amber tint under his skin. How his t-shirt was at least three sizes too small for him. Made him look so _sinful_. You quickly caught yourself ogling and looked back at his face. Which was a mistake. He looked so pretty and innocent. And guilty. 

He was glad his dirty trick had worked. Only it seemed to have worked too well. Since you seemed to be hypnotized by his body. “Nope. I mean it did mess with my head. But only to make me - better. For the lack of a better word.” He answered. Finding the comparison to an ape more amusing than offending. 

“I wish I had a serum that would fix all my problems.” You sighed.

“Well I may not be able to fix your problems” He leaned on the counter mimicking your stance and got the closest he had been to you. “But I am willing to listen to them. Maybe at dinner.” He drawled. 

“You’re really stubborn you know that.” You shook your head at him. Wondering how you could even refuse. It’s basically a crime to say no to free food. 

“I can do this all day.” He said matter of factly.

“Alright fine!” You threw your hands up finally relenting. “I guess you can wine and dine me and beg for my forgiveness” You fold your arms over your chest. 

He couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on the slightest bit of cleavage peeking out from your pale blue dress. He was a gentleman but at the end of the day he was only human. 

“It’s a date then.” He grinned victoriously and made sure to buy some more sweets before leaving. He had yet to finish the pastries he bought yesterday. Maybe he’d take these to work.   
His excitement faded away as soon as he left the shop. He hadn’t been on a date in decades. He had barely been out of the ice for a few months. He had no idea how these things worked. He knew things like wining and dining, pulling out a chair for a lady or holding the door were now considered outdated. 

You definitely didn’t seem like someone who’d be okay with that. But he was set in his ways and he wasn’t willing to change. He was sure he could reach a middle ground with you. He had always had a thing for sweet and spitfire women. 


End file.
